wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
The Substitute
"The Substitute" is the eighteenth chapter of Wayside School is Falling Down. Synopsis Benjamin Nushmutt tells his name to a substitute, but everyone thinks he's making it up. Plot This chapter opens with Benjamin deciding he can't take it any longer, and will finally tell Mrs. Jewls his name. He no longer cares if no one likes him, or if he stops getting high marks. A couple students say "Hi, Mark" to him and he says hi in return. When he reaches his seat, Bebe says that they have a substitute in class, which annoys Benjamin because he was ready to tell Mrs. Jewls. The students in Mrs. Jewls's class, who love playing mean tricks on substitutes get a few ideas. Benjamin looks at the substitute, and thinks she looks nice. She introduces herself as Mrs. Franklin, as Calvin passes a note to Benjamin about dropping their books on the floor at ten o' clock to create a loud noise. Mrs. Franklin asks the class which page they're studying. A few students give ludicrous answers, but Benjamin decides to give the right one. Mrs. Franklin asks Benjamin his name, and he gives the proper response, causing students around the room to snicker. Benjamin feels good, even if everyone else is laughing. She then asks Jason a question from the page, to which he also claims his name is Benjamin. The class snickers again. Dana is asked another question, and also responds to her name being Benjamin. As everyone giggles, Mrs. Franklin says she's glad to teach a class of happy students. At recess, everyone decides to congratulate Benjamin for his funny prank, unaware that he is actually named Benjamin. Jason asks how he was able to come up with such a funny name, but Benjamin tries to state it really is his name, with Leslie and Stephen joking they are named Benjamin too. Eric Ovens asks if she believes they are actually all named Benjamin, and Joy believes she probably does. Eric Bacon states that if she knew they were pulling a prank on her, she'd be mad. After recess, the students return to class for social studies. Dana raises her hand, and Mrs. Franklin calls on her, calling her "Benjamin" in the process. She giggles for a moment, then gets to reading. Terrence volunteers to read as well, the first time he had done so all year long. All day, the students pay close attention, hoping Mrs. Franklin will call on them, as although it is funny to hear someone else be called Benjamin, it is even funnier to be called Benjamin yourself. At the end of the day, everyone in class, even Kathy, crowds around Mrs. Franklin's desk, asking if she'll be back tomorrow. However, she claims that since school is over, they don't have to call her Mrs. Franklin, and her first name will be fine. She claims her first name is Benjamin as well, and as she leaves the room, Joy questions if that is even her real name. Characters *Benjamin Nushmutt *Mrs. Jewls (mentioned) *Jason *Stephen *Bebe Gunn *Terrence *Joy *Principal Kidswatter (mentioned) *Eric Fry *Mrs. Franklin *Calvin *Todd *Myron *Maurecia *Eric Ovens *Joe *Dana *Leslie *Eric Bacon *Kathy Trivia *This is the first time a substitute teaches Mrs. Jewls's class. Gallery The Substitute 1989.jpg|Joel Schick illustration The Substitute 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Foreign editions The Substitute Illustration.jpg|Peter Allen illustration (UK) The Substitute Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura illustration (Japan) Category:Wayside School is Falling Down chapters Category:Book chapters